30 vicios? XXXHolic
by Nay Harrabots
Summary: 30 vicios ataca otra vez! Esto es una serie de historias inconexas en base a la Tabla Simbólica. Sobre las cosas extrañas que ocurren en esa tiendita bizarra... generalmente Watanuki sale perjudicado XD Ningun pairing, lemmon ni spoiler por el momento
1. 1: Ilusion

Holaaaa!! Se que e supone que estoy escribiendo otra cosa, pero esto simplemente se me ocurrió en el momento así que voy a hacer esta tabla de vicios sobre XXXHolic (me agarró una xxxHolic-manía últimamente por la segunda temporada) Esta vez estoy decidida a hacerlos por orden, y tambien voy a tratar de no poner tantas notas ya que alguien me llamó la atención sobre esto en una review a otro fic, y como que tenía razón… O.o

Bue, ojalá y le guste!!

1: Ilusión

-Para los que sabemos que esta realidad no es la única, el mundo que vemos es sólo una ilusión.

Watanuki levantó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo (el trabajo sucio de la tienda, para variar) y observó a Yuuko con intriga mientras ella recitaba estas palabras con parsimonia. Ella estaba sentada en la galería de madera, recostada contra una de las vigas, mirando al infinito... o a las motas de polvo que flotaban en el aire, lo cual venía a ser casi lo mismo.

-¿Como dice?- preguntó Watanuki desde la habitación, no todo lo desconcertado que debería estar ya que tras un tiempo de trabajar para Yuuko este tipo de comentarios eran habituales.

-Que nada es lo que parece- contestó Yuuko crípticamente, ahora posando la mirada en Maru y Moro que jugaban en el jardín con Mokona- Así como esta tienda se oculta, dando la ilusión de un terreno baldío para quien no necesita entrar, ¿no crees que todo en el mundo se oculta?

-Puede ser- respondió Watanuki sin prestar mucha atención, volviendo a su trabajo- Si se refiere a que todos ocultamos cosas...

-Y a que las cosas se ocultan solas, también- agregó la mujer de impecable cabello negro- No sólo la gente oculta de nosotros sus intensiones, sus sentimientos o la verdad de otras personas, también la naturaleza se oculta a si misma, secretos que no deben saberse, lugares que no deben ser visitados- hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de su taza de té.

Watanuki la miró extrañado. Todo este discurso estaba empezando a marearlo, y no tenía muy claro a dónde quería llegar.

-Un poco como los fantasmas que tú ves, Wata. Son parte de este mundo y sin embargo no se muestran a todas las personas como a ti. La realidad puede ocultar otras realidades, y hasta una persona sola puede crear una ilusión, ocultando ciertos aspectos de una realidad...

Se volvió lentamente y observó a su ayudante... con una mirada fria, destemplada y acusadora.

-...así como tu estás ocultando ahora mismo el polvo bajo la alfombra!! ¿Te creiste que no me iba a dar cuenta? Quita todo eso de ahi inmediatamente!!

Watanuki se sobresaltó y dejó caer la escoba, avergonzado y sonrojado, agarrado in fraganti en medio del acto delictivo.

-Eh, yo... esto... Yuuko-san... O/O

-Yuuko-san nada! Haz las cosas como se debe, holgazán, o vas a tener que trabajar el doble para pagar tu precio- la bruja le volvió la espalda otra vez al estudiante y continuó con su té, dejando en claro que no aceptaba réplica.

-Yo... si, Yuuko-san- Watanuki recogió la escoba y se refugió en la cocina a toda prisa.

Jaja pobre Wata XD La "ilusión" de limpieza no le podía durar mucho...


	2. 2: Intriga

Muejeje (risilla malvada) Esto fue muy divertido de escribir, hacía rato que me había imaginado esta situación, no me acuerdo bajo qué circunstancia (en efecto, mi cerebro tiende a pensar cosas como esta completamente al azar en cualquier momento del día... no, todavía no me hice ver por eso, pero creo que ya es tiempo :P)

2: Intriga

"¿Cómo pueden las mujeres demorar tanto en cambiarse de ropa?" se preguntaba Watanuki por enésima vez en lo que parecía una hora. Y eso que Yuuko por lo general era relativamente rápida para vestirse, pero esta vez se estaba tardando lo suyo, a pesar de que había asegurado que estaría lista pronto.

El chico ni siquiera sabía para dónde iban, ella simplemente le había dicho "vamos a salir, espérame un minuto que me cambio" pero conociéndola como él la conocía, no cabía duda de que no le iba a gustar mucho el destino. A pesar de esto, seguía allí sentado en el mismo sitio, resoplando del puro fastidio de esperar y cambiando de posición a cada rato. Intentó distraerse mirando por el ventanal hacia el jardín, pero sólo estaban Maru y Moro otra vez, jugando con Mokona, cosa que llevaba viendo unos diez minutos.

Se levantó de la silla, fastidiado pero decidido. Está bien que su "jefa" fuera la poseedora de un más que extenso vestuario, pero eso no significaba que él podía esperarla toda la tarde mientras elegía qué ponerse.

-Esto ya es pasarse- mascullaba entre dientes mientras caminaba dando talonazos por el pasillo hacia la habitación de la bruja- Mira que yo voy a estar ahí sentado tanto rato esperando que se digne a...

Podría haber seguido mascullando comentarios envenenados, pero decidió callarse cuando dobló la esquina y alcanzó el pasillo donde estaba ubicada la habitación de Yuuko, cesando también el taloneo, recordándose a si mismo que no convenía ponerla de mal humor por nada. Se aproximó en silencio a la puerta decorada con mariposas, pero cuando estaba por tocar, notó que ésta estaba entreabierta.

Ahí fue cuando la fuerza de voluntad le traicionó por completo. Sabía de sobra que estaba muy mal espiar en la habitación de una dama, pero la curiosidad era muy fuerte y la ocasión no podría haberse presentado mejor, por lo que ésta preocupación pronto pasó a un segundo plano.

Después de todo, ni siquiera él podía negar que Yuuko-san era una mujer más que agraciada, y le constaba que cuando ambos iban por la calle, todos los hombres sin excepción que estuvieran alrededor darían lo que fuera por ser él para poder siquiera ir caminando al lado de tal beldad, y ahora Watanuki bien sabía que cualquiera vendería el alma y otras cosas por estar en la misma situación en la que él se encontraba ahora, asi que... ¿por qué desaprovecharla? Al fin y al cabo, sólo era un chico, y a cualquier chico lo puede vencer la curiosidad.

Asomó un ojo temeroso por el borde de la puerta, alcanzando a ver al principio sólo un pedazo de pared, la esquina de la cama y sobre esta algunas prendas de las que Yuuko se había ido probando y luego había dejado a un lado. Luego percibió un movimiento con el rabillo del ojo y dirigió su vista hacia la derecha.

Todavía no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía echarse atrás en ese instante. En esos dilemas morales estaba cuando alcanzó su vista el contorno de un brazo fino y delicado, saliendo de la manga de una prenda que fue a dar al monton sobre la cama. Watanuki centró su campo de visión en lo que resultaron ser las más perfectas espalda y cintura que habría de ver en su vida entera. Esto se debía a que la mujer llevaba un pantalón de tiro bajo a la cadera y su larga cascada de cabello negro brillante hechada sobre un hombro, permitiéndole notar a su vez que...

"Ay.Por.Dios. No trae sujetador" se dio cuenta Watanuki enrojeciendo súbitamente. Desde su posición no llegaba a verse nada más comprometedor, pero la sola idea de esto le hacía sangrar la nariz. Pensó que lo más apropiado sería apartar la vista, pero esta iniciativa fue completamente ignorada por el ,9 su cerebro. Ella seguía buscando vaya Dios a saber qué en un estante alto de su guardarropa, ofreciendo uns vista más que interesante. Si tan solo se moviera un poco más hacia la derecha...

-¿Disfrutando la vista, Watanuki?- su voz llegó tan de improviso que al principio el aludido no estaba seguro de que si la estaba oyendo de verdad o lo estaba imaginando, pero le era imposible moverse, hasta que Yuuko volvió unos centímetros la cabeza hacia él para observarlo con burla y suspicacia, tras lo cual reaccionó y se apartó de la puerta como si lo hubieran electrocutado.

-Ah, eh... esto... yo... ¡¡YUUKO-SANLOSIENTOMUCHISIMONOERAMIINTECION...!!- tartamudeó el pobre chico, más rojo que el punto rojo de la bandera de Japón, clavando la vista en el suelo y deseando por todos los dioses de éste y otros mundos que se lo tragara la tierra para no dejarlo salir nunca más. La Bruja de la Dimensión simplemente se rió con desparpajo de su nerviosismo.

-Al princio puede que no, pero después no me cabe duda de que si lo fue- replicó en un tono animado que desconcertó al chico por un momento.- Creo que me demoré un poco más de lo planeado, la blusa que quería usar estaba sucia, y se me desbarató por completo el conjunto que tenía planeado para hoy.

-P-pe-pe-pero yo... yo no pretendía... yo... lo que quiero decir...

-No hace falta que te disculpes, Watanuki, no estoy enojada- aseguró Yuuko con tono despreocupado- Después de todo, tú eres joven y tienes curiosidad por ciertas cosas, eso lo entiendo.

Salió de la habitación ya completamente vestida, y Watanuki se apresuró a cederle el paso sin atreverse a mirar más arriba de la punta de sus zapatos. Al final la curiosidad lo venció (de nuevo) y miró con timidez a Yuuko, quien sonreia maliciosamente, con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. Esta se inclinó hacia adelante hasta estar a sólo centímetros de la cara de su joven ayudante, lo cual sólo lo hizo ponerse más rojo.

-Pero... que no se repita, o te juro que la próxima vez te va a doler. Mucho - le aseguró sin alterar su sonrisa ni levantar la voz, en un tono tan peligrosamente suave y amenazador que el color se esfumó por completo de la cara de Watanuki.

-E-entendido- aceptó este, derrotado, y siguiendo cabizbajo a la bruja por el pasillo de la tienda en su trayecto hasta la puerta principal.

-Y de castigo, hoy cargarás la cesta, las bolsas y te tocará llevar a Mokona- agregó ésta en un tono más despreocupado.

-Si, Yuuko-san- volvió a responder el chico, alzando al momento todo lo necesario y calzándose sus zapatos para partir.

Jajaja, que tal? Ahí tiene, por curioso XD Aunque aquí la verdadera intriga es: ¿a dónde iban Yuuko y Watanuki en primer lugar? Gran misterio... O.o

Comenten, que no me enojo!!


	3. 3: Ventana

Record absoluto!! Este fic lo escribí en casi 40 minutos, acabo de superar mi record de una noche para escribir un fic!! Fiestaaa!! Regalos para todos!! Canilla libre!! :D

Aunque admito que esto no tiene el menor sentido, ni siquiera es un crack-fic, pero es todo lo que podia hacer con este tema, que así tal y como está desarrollado el tema de la ventana ya lo considero forzar mucho la imaginación -.-U

Como sea, a leer!! Por cierto:

XXXHOLIC NO ES MIO SI NO DE CLAMP (Satsuki, Ageha, Tsubaki y Mokona) (Una pena, por que si de mi se tratara... bueno no, causaría mucho desmadre, y esto es un hecho comprobado)

3: Ventana

Yuuko le había dicho cierta vez que los ojos eran el espejo del alma. Que bastaba mirar a una persona a los ojos para saber en lo que estaba sintiendo, por que los ojos no lo pueden ocultar. Que para que una sonrisa sea completa, los ojos tienen que sonreir también. Y muchas cosas por el estilo, algunos de ellos conocidos dichos populares, pero en los que la bruja siempre parecía creer sin reservas.

"¿Qué será eso de sonreír con los ojos?" se preguntó vagamente, mirando el reflejo de sus propios ojos en el espejo del baño. Inevitablemente se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de su amada Himawari.

-¡¡Aaah, Himawari-chan!!- suspiró, sintiendo que se derretía- Su sonrisa es la más hermosa y cálida, y sus ojos siempre se ven maravillosos!!

Flotando en las nubes, acabó de lavarse las manos y salió del baño al silencioso corredor del colegio. Tenía que volver a la clase rápido, o al menos eso se suponía, pero se puso a holgazanear por el pasillo sin ningún apuro, colgándose otra vez con el tema de los ojos.

Pensó en los ojos de Yuuko, con sus pestañas larguisimas, casi permanentemente entrecerrados en una mirada hechizante y misteriosa, aunque con cierto toque de frialdad como de quien ha visto demasiadas cosas para su gusto. No pudo evitar compararlos mentalmente con los de Himawari, pensando en la mirada siempre amable y naturalmente alegre de una y el dejo malicioso y a veces distante de la otra. Luego se le vinieron a la mente Maru y Moro y sus miradas vacías, no importara cuanto sonrieran. Era indudable que les faltaba algo, tal como Yuuko lo había dicho una vez allá lejos. Tendría que preguntarle alguno de estos días qué le había querido decir exactamente... ¿Y Mokona? Bueno, las pocas veces que había visto los ojos de Mokona, sólo se había pegado un gran susto.

De repente nota que está llegando a la puerta del aula y deja de prestar mucha atención al trayecto... cosa que termina en un choque con alguien que venía saliendo por otra puerta.

-¡Aaaw!- se quejó Watanuki, tambaleándose hacia atrás pero sin llegar a caerse.

-Ah, Kimihiro- dijo simplemente una voz monótona.

-¡¡Pero tenías que ser tú!!- le replicó el chico a Doumeki, quien sólo lo observaba con indiferencia- ¿¡Se puede saber por qué andas estorbando así, saliendo de la nada en los pasillos!?

-Tu eres el que salió de la nada, yo estaba saliendo de allí- dijo sin inmutarse, señalando el aula con el pulgar por sobre su hombro.

-¡¡Aaagh, por qué siempre tienes que ser tan insufrible!!- se quejó Watanuki, revoleando los brazos.

Entonces se le ocurrió una cosa y fijó la vista unos segundos en los ojos de Doumeki, quien alzó una ceja en desconcierto.

-Con razón, si tienes unos ojos tan aburridos...- Watanuki se alejó murmurando más cosas inentendibles, dejando detrás a un perplejo Doumeki que no tenía la más peregrina idea de qué estaba hablando.

-¿Qué tienen de malo mis ojos?- se preguntó brevemente antes de voltearse y seguir su camino. Watanuki ignoró la pregunta y regresó al curso y se sentó en silencio, para volver a ponerse a pensar en el par de ventanas siempre soleadas de los ojos de la chica que más le gustaba.

Nyaa, que tierno quedó el final!! /


	4. 4: Dependencia

Comprobando de una vez por todas que Yuuko vive para hacerle la vida imposible a Watanuki :P

4: Depedencia

-¡¡Yuuko-saaaan!! ¡¡Que no puedes andar tomando sake en mitad del dia te digo!!- se quejaba Watanuki como cada dia.

-Siempre lo he hecho- la bruja se encogió de hombros, dando este hecho por sentado.

-Ya lo sé, y por eso es un misterio el cómo sigues viva- refunfuña el muchacho, poniendo la botella fuera de su alcance.

-No hagas eso- se queja ella, estirando la mano hacia él para que se la devuelva, pero en vano.

-Si lo dejas ahora mismo mañana te traeré un regalo.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, el teléfono de Alcohólicos Anónimos.

-Ja, ja.

Watanuki fue a guardar la botella de sake en un lugar donde Yuuko no la encontrara al menos por un rato. Esto ya se estaba volviendo rutina.

-¡Watanuki, eres un insensible!- se quejó Yuuko haciendo pucheritos como una niña.

-¡Insensible! ¡Insensible!- corearon Maru y Moro.

Watanuki refunfuñó algunas obscenidades y volvió al living a intentar terminar de limpiar.

-No, tú eres la insensible. Encima que uno se preocupa por la salud de los demás, y ni eso le agradecen- masculló el chico entre dientes.

-¡Ay, Watanuki!- dijo Yuuko, con voz enternecida- ¿Te estabas preocupando por mí, de veras?

-¿Pues que no vivo diciendo que tomar sake a cualquier hora hace pedazos el estómago?- Watanuki la fulminó con la mirada.

-Eso no es ni sí ni no, me estás contestando con evasivas- señaló la bruja con una sonrisa- ¿Sólo me lo dices por que sabes que está mal hacerlo o por que te preocupa que yo me haga mal?

Watanuki resopló con hastío; no tenía caso discutir eso por que ella iba a darle vuelta a todo lo que él dijera.

-¡Aaawww, Watanuki de verdad se preocupa por mi pero le da pena decirlo!- dijo Yuuko con emoción.

-¡Le da pena! ¡Le da pena!- repitieron Maru y Moro, festejando.

-¡¡Yo no dije nada de eso!!- respondió airadamente el chico.

-Ya es tarde Watanuki, no puedes arreglar ni retirar lo que dijiste- lo molestó la bruja aún más.

-¡Pe-pero es que yo no dije nada!- se quejó el estudiante.

-¡Watanuki cuida a todos los "holics" que tienen dependencia por algo!- exclamó Mokona, dando saltos alrededor de Watanuki.

-Entonces no sólo dependo del sake, también dependo de Watanuki para que se preocupe por mi salud- concluyó la bruja en un tono acaramelado.

-Que no, sólo tiene dependencia por el sake- Watanuki sacudió una mano para enfatizar la negativa.

-Pero no niegas que te preocupas por mi salud- agregó Yuuko, con la voz más suave y sugerente que tenía, mientras a Watanuki se le ponían los pelos de punta.

-Y claro, si yo no me preocupo nadie lo hará, ni siquiera usted, Yuuko-san- Watanuki decidió que al césped de la entrada le hacía falta un poco de agua, dando así por zanjado el tema.

-Que suerte tenemos de contar con Watanuki que se preocupa por nosotros, ¿o no?- Yuuko siguió con la vista al chico mientras éste intentaba desesperadamente alcanzar la puerta sin echarse a correr.

-¡Suerte! ¡Suerte!- festejaron Maru y Moro, mientras Yuuko chocaba los cinco con Mokona


	5. 5: Historia

Otra historia con tema de la tabla Simbólica. Esta en particular no sabía cómo empezarla… ni tampoco cómo terminarla, así que la corté por cualquier parte -.-U Y también afané asquerosamente el cuento de miedo del episodio 12 de Chobits, perdón, es que no soy muy buena inventando, contando ni recordando historias de fantasmas, por lo menos ninguna aplicable a este fic U.U

5: Historia

-¿Te sabes alguna historia, Watanuki?

-¿Eh?- Watanuki se volvió extrañado, aunque estaba seguro de haber oído bien. Era la hora del ocaso, y el y Yuuko estaban sentados en la galería de cara al sol poniente, que inundaba toda la tienda con sus últimos resplandores.

-Si te sabes alguna historia entretenida- repitió ella sin apartar los ojos del cielo- Algo para amenizar la tarde.

Llevaban un buen rato allí sentados desde el final de la tarde, charlando de cosas superficiales, y cuando el sol había empezado a ponerse se habían quedado un rato mirándolo casi sin hablar, mientras Maru y Moro hacían de las suyas en el jardín junto con Mokona (NdA: es que estas tres siempre se la van a pasar jugando en el jardín?? O.o)

"Raro, generalmente su definición de amenizar la tarde involucra varios litros de sake" pensó Watanuki y casi se rió de su propio chiste. Pensó por unos minutos y luego respondió:

-Me sé una que cuentan por mi edificio- relató- Es sobre un hombre que se encontraba con su amante cuando su mujer salía, y la llamaba prendiendo y apagando las luces de la habitación que daba hacia la calle. Un día oscuro y nublado, la mujer va a visitarlo como siempre, pero se encuentra a la esposa del hombre con un cuchillo en la mano, y esta huye luego de asestarle una puñalada en el pecho, así- Watanuki gesticuló con las manos como si apuñalara el aire, para darle más ambiente al relato- La mujer se arrastró hasta la puerta para intentar conseguir la ayuda del hombre, pero cayó tendida allí, sin aliento, y el hombre nunca fue a ayudarla, por que la había traicionado. Y ahora la mujer permanece en el departamento, y en los días nublados y húmedos, similares a cuando fue asesinada, ella envía una señal como la que usaban para encontrarse, encendiendo y apagando las luces, mientras espera por una nueva víctima.

-¿No me digas?- dijo Yuuko con interés.

-Eso se dice. Claro que yo nunca he visto nada parecido, pero siempre hay alguien que conoce a alguien a quien sí le ha pasado- Watanuki se encogió de hombros.

-¿Así que en tu edificio, eh? Sería interesante averiguar algún día si es verdad- dijo Yuuko pensativa.

-Eh, no gracias. Yo estoy muy tranquilo así- dijo Watanuki, con un ligero estremecimiento. No creía que lo dijera en serio pero tratándose de Yuuko, lo mejor era no arriesgarse.

-Vaya, eres muy poco audaz, Kimihiro- Yuuko se volvió a mirarlo con desaprobación- Así nunca impresionarás a Himawari.

-¡E-ey, espere un momento!- saltó Watanuki.

-Mejor ve a traer algo para tomar, Wata, así amenizamos un poco más la tarde.

-Ya está, ya me lo olía- dijo Watanuki para si mientras le levantaba y se volvía hacia la cocina.

-¿Qué dices, querido?

-Nada, nada. Ahora vuelvo.

Para el momento en que Watanuki regresó con la bandeja con el sake y algunos aperitivos, ya se había ocultado el sol completamente, y sólo quedaba un débil resplandor en el ambiente apenas suficiente para ver por dónde se iba, por lo que Yuuko estaba encendiendo ya las luces de la galería. Sorpresivamente, la temperatura había bajado unos cuantos grados, y aunque estaban comienzos del otoño, el día había estado bastante templado.

-Vaya, que ha comenzado a refrescar- observó Watanuki, estremeciéndose ligeramente cuando empezó a correr la brisa.

-Y hasta se ha nublado un poco- señaló Yuuko, encendiendo la última luz. –Pareciera que quiere llover.

Watanuki se fijó en el cielo y reparó en que la oscuridad reinante se debía en parte a un grupo de nubarrones que había arrastrado la brisa, y que ahora rodeaban amenazantemente a la luna.

-Mira por donde, es una noche igualita a la de la historia que me contaste recién.- observó Yuuko, divertida.

-¿Que? Para nada, no me lo parece- Watanuki se encogió de hombros, y mientras miraba, las nubes fueron agrupándose hasta cubrir el cielo en cuestión de segundos. Sólo se dio cuenta de que se había quedado ahí parado mirando cuando Yuuko tomó la bandeja de sus manos, ya que él no se movía.

-¡Puuu, sake!- festejó Mokona, dando de saltos por la galería. Las niñas habían desaparecido dentro de la casa, sin duda buscando un sitio con más luz.

-Pues yo creo que sí, es más, sería una noche excelente para que averiguaras si la historia es cierta, ¿qué me dices?- continuó Yuuko, sirviéndose su vaso y el de Mokona. El viento comenzó a soplar cada vez más fuerte, y Yuuko levantó la vista hacia el cielo, que continuaba nublándose a una velocidad alarmante, hasta que cada sector visible estuvo cubierto por un manto de nubarrones de aspecto tenebroso.- Se está por largar una fuerte.

-Vaya que sí- concordó Watanuki, olvidando por un momento el tema de discusión. – Si no me necesita más aquí, será mejor que me vuelva ya a mi casa…

-¿Para investigar lo del cuarto encantado?- evidentemente, Yuuko no había olvidado seguir molestando a Watanuki.

-¡Que no!- contestó este desde la entrada, donde estaba calzándose sus zapatos y tomando el portafolios.- No hay nada de raro en mi departamento- aseguró con un estremecimiento provocado por una corriente fría que lo pasó rozando, pero que Yuuko malinterpretó.

-Si te da miedo, puedes quedarte aquí esta noche- le sugirió como quien no quiere la cosa, disfrutando de su reacción de perplejidad.

-¿¡Y quien tiene miedo!?- exclamó el chico, yéndose hacia la puerta sin más trámites.- Hasta mañana, Yuuko-san.

Cruzó la puerta sin esperar una respuesta de la bruja, completamente fastidiado con ella. Parecía que últimamente se dedicaba expresamente a atormentarlo sin razón.

"Pero así es ella, nunca necesita una razón para algo" se dijo en su mente. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que se detuviera tras sólo haber andado unos metros. La calle a su alrededor estaba tan oscura que no veía por donde iba, a pesar de que estaba tomando el camino de siempre por mera costumbre. Las luces de los negocios no estaban encendidas todavía y no había un alma en ningún lado, y encima ese viento ululante que arrastraba tierra y hojas, empujándolo hacia atrás y amenazando con llenarle los ojos de polvo. Watanuki se cubrió los ojos con el brazo dejando apenas espacio para ver por dónde caminaba, hasta que recordó que de todos modos esto era imposible, tal era el grado de oscuridad alrededor suyo.

En esas estaba cuando restalló un trueno en el cielo, tan fuerte y claro que parecía estar justo sobre su cabeza. Se le pusieron los pelos de punta y se echó a correr de manera instintiva en la dirección contraria, con el viento furioso soplándole en los oídos.

Decidió regresar a la tienda aunque no tuviera una buena excusa que no lo hiciera ver como un miedoso, pero esto quedó resuelto ni bien cruzó el portal, cuando empezaron a caer unos gotarrones gruesos sobre su cabeza.

Yuuko estaba en la puerta todavía, de algún modo sorprendida de volver a verlo allí.

-C-creo que mejor me quedo por esta noche- tartamudeó Watanuki con toda la dignidad que pudo, rogando que no fuera muy obvio que se había venido corriendo.

-Adelante entonces- Yuuko sonrió, haciéndole una seña de que entrara.

-Gracias.

Watanuki se adentró una vez más en la tienda, que se veía segura y confortable en comparación a afuera.

-¡Chicas, Watanuki se queda esta noche de invitado!- avisó Yuuko con voz cantarina.

-¡Invitado! ¡Invitado!- corearon las chicas, agarrándola una de cada brazo y llevándolo hasta el cuarto que ocuparía por esa noche.

-¡Oye, Watanuki, no me digas que le ha dado miedo la tormenta!- se escuchó a Mokona, saltando por el pasillo.

-¡¡Que nooo!!- se quejó el chico, a pesar de que sabía que era inútil.


	6. 6: Secreto

6: Secreto

-A ver Kunogi, ¿verdad o castigo?

-Verdad.

-Entonces… ¿alguna vez robaste algo?

-Bueno… no a propósito, una vez cuando era chica me llevé un chocolate de una tienda- contó Himawari al resto.

-Pero eso no es tan grave- dijo Doumeki encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Himawari-chan es incapaz de cometer ningún delito a propósito!- saltó Watanuki.

-Gracias, Kimihiro- Himawari le sonrió con candidez- Eres muy gentil.

"¡¡Wa, me derritoooo!!" pensó Watanuki, completamente ido.

-¡Le toca preguntar a Himawari-chan!- dijo Mokona, sentada entre Yuuko y Doumeki.

-A ver, Yuuko-san… ¿Qué deseo le pidieron alguna vez que no pudiera realizar?

-Ninguno- respondió Yuuko sin titubear.

-Wow, ¿en serio?- preguntó Himawari abriendo mucho los ojos en sorpresa.

-En serio. Claro que siempre puedo elegir no ayudar a quien me lo pide cundo su precio va a ser muy elevado como para que lo pague, pero hasta el día de hoy, no ha habido un solo deseo que no pudiera conceder- explicó, dando un trago a su vaso de sake.

-Impresionante- concedió Doumeki, aunque por su cara poco se podía saber si de verdad estaba impresionado (XD)

-Anda, eso no puede ser- Watanuki agitó una mano en señal de que no se creía nada- Alguna vez debe haber habido un deseo que no pudieras cumplir.

-Wata, si te estoy diciendo que no, es por que no lo hubo- respondió Yuuko, a lo que Watanuki puso una cara de "Si, ya, lo que diga" que no le gustó para nada.- Bien, por eso, vas a pagar… Watanuki, ¿verdad o castigo?

Watanuki tragó saliva, cayendo tarde en su error.

-Uh, ejem… esto…- tartamudeó Watanuki, tratando de pensar desesperadamente qué elegir que fuera lo menos perjudicial posible- Verdad.

-Muy bien…- dijo Yuuko misteriosamente mientras sonreía con una expresión nada tranquilizante- ¿Cuál es tu mayor secreto?

-¿¿Eeh?? ¡No me puede preguntar de entrada algo como eso!- Watanuki saltó hacia atrás, sorprendido por la pregunta.

-En ningún lado dice que no pueda hacerlo- dijo Yuuko simplemente, con una expresión de lo más inocente- ¿Y bien?

Watanuki tragó saliva, nervioso. El sabía que no había manera en este mundo de que dijera en ese preciso momento que en realidad su único secreto es que le gustaba localmente Himawari, y mucho menos delante de la misma o de Doumeki, pero sin embargo algo en la misteriosa sonrisa de Yuuko le hacía pensar que no sería tan fácil zafar esta vez.

-Anda, Watanuki, que hay confianza- presionó Yuuko, acentuado su sonrisa inocentona.- O será que no lo puedes decir en frente de alguien en particular…

-¡¡Nada de eso!!- negó Watanuki, obligándose a si mismo a no ponerse rojo ni a mirar hacia donde estaba Himawari. Tenía que pensar en algo pronto, por que si dejaba que la bruja siguiera hablando todo podía terminar en catástrofe para el.- Es que… me parece que mejor elegiré castigo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Seguro- dijo el chico clavando la vista en el suelo, mientras Himawari, Doumeki y Mokona lo observaban con curiosidad.

-Bueno, en ese caso… ¡tu preparas la cena para todos esta noche!- decidió Yuuko, con gesto triunfante.

-¿¡Queeee!? ¿¡Que clase de castigo es ese!?- gritó Watanuki.

-Sólo lo justo, no quisiste contestar así que este es tu castigo. O eso, o contestas la pregunta.

-No… creo que mejor cocinaré- dijo el chico bajando la cabeza, derrotado.

-Ánimo, Kimihiro- Himawari le sonrió- Yo te ayudaré a preparar todo.

-¡Ay, Himawari-chan, no tienes por qué…!- dijo Watanuki, recuperando la sonrisa. Al fin de cuentas, no iba a ser tan terrible su castigo.

-Entonces yo quiero yakitori, y tal vez alguna pasta a los 4 quesos- dijo Doumeki.

-¿¡Tienes idea de cuanto tiempo me va a llevar hacer todo eso!?- saltó Watanuki- ¡¡Y esos platos ni siquiera van juntos!!

-Es tu turno de preguntar, Watanuki- le recordó Yuuko.


	7. 7: Impulso

LOS PERSONAJES DE XXXHOLIC PERTENECEN A CLAMP HASTA QUE YO ENCUENTRE LA TIENDA DE YUUKO Y LE PIDA SER LA DUEÑA DE LOS MISMOS

TABLA SIMBÓLICA Y OTRAS TABLAS DE TEMAS OBTENIDAS DE community./30vicios

Igual que algunos de los anteriores fics, el final de este tampoco tiene la mínima de sentido -.-U Tampoco tiene mucha continuidad que digamos, de eso ya me encargo... otro dia. Por ahora leanse esto:

7: Impulso

-¿Y se puede saber que te trae por mi tienda tan tarde?- preguntó casi rutinariamente la mujer recostada en su diván, envuelta en una nube de humo.

-Nada en especial- dijo casualmente el hombre alto que acababa de entrar- Sólo me pareció oportuno informarte que me parece que voy a pasar la noche en tu casa hoy.

-¿Ah, si?- la bruja dimensional apenas alzó una ceja ante esta declaración por parte del hombre ataviado en ropas de color morado- ¿Y si se puede saber qué tiene de malo tu propia casa?

-Ocurre que ahora mismo Kerberos está persiguiendo a las Mokonas por toda la casa sin descanso, por que a ellas les atacó el impulso de pintarrajearle la cara mientras dormía con una pintura que no se quita, y además se comieron todas las galletas que quedaban, aunque por ésto último sospecho de Soel- el mago se llevó un dedo a la barbilla mientras pensaba- Hasta ahora han causado una verdadera estampida en las escaleras, espantaron a la mitad de mis cartas que ahora están refugiadas en el ático y Kerberos se tropezo por una zancadilla y acabó con un par de jarrones, y parece que puede durar toda la noche- Yuuko se incorporó y lo examinó detenidamente con la mirada.

-Ay, ese bicho tuyo, deberías controlarlo mejor- se quejó, meneando la cabeza- ¿Por qué no puede ser más tranquilo y civilizado como Yue?

-Yo no diría eso de Yue- contestó Clow enigmáticamente- ¿Quién crees que le hizo la zancadilla a Kerberos?

Yuuko suspiró y le hizo una seña a Clow de que se pusiera cómodo.

-Mi casa es tu casa. Pero tú haces la cena-le advirtió con una sonrisa pícara.

-Naturalmente- Clow sonrió con la amabilidad de siempre- Siempre es un placer para mí hacer algo por quien me permite amablemente refugiarme en su casa del pandemónium que hay en la mía.

-Vaya que son difíciles, las Mokonas. Pero tú sabes que no lo hacen de mala fe- dijo Yuuko apagando su pipa.

-No, claro que no- concedió Clow, sentándose en el extremo libre del diván y tomando un sorbo de sake de un vaso que había quedado en la mesita- No lo hacen por maldad, sólo por curiosidad e impulso, y generalmente, porque alguien les da la idea.

-Y ya sabes cómo les encanta molestar a Kerberos- agregó Yuuko, evadiendo totalmente su indirecta- Bueno, ¿cocinamos algo o que? Ya se está haciendo tarde- se puso de pie y fue hasta la puerta, desde donde se quedó mirando al mago, acentuando un poco más su sonrisa.

-Claro. ¿Que, me vas a ayudar?- éste se levantó también y la siguió por el pasillo hasta la cocina.

-Seguro, ¿por qué no?- dijo ella- Pero el postre lo harás tu solo, sorpréndeme.


	8. 8: Susurro

Otra historia mas y van... 8 ya?? O.o

Aunque, releyendo la última (Impulso) no me gustó mucho como quedo -.-U Como que ya era.

No tengo ganas de repetir el disclaimer, principalmente por que ya habrán leído en miles de fanfics antes que el mío que XXXHolic es de Clamp, así que por qué repetir lo obvio, y además leí algunos disclaimers muy graciosos y ahora no puedo pensar en ninguno interesante para mis fics, así que lo repetiré sólo esporádicamente y cuando lo crea necesario (todo mal con el disclaimer, locooo O.o)

**8: Susurro**

-Yuuko-san, ¿por qué estamos aquí?- preguntó Watanuki, moviéndose nerviosamente en su silla.

-Ya te dije, tengo que investigar unas cuantas cosas- respondió Yuuko tranquilamente en susurros. Dejó a un lado el libro que tenía en las manos y agarró otro del montón que descansaba a su lado en la mesa.

-Ya, pero si usted es la que investiga sólo me preguntaba qué hacía yo aquí- masculló Watanuki por lo bajo.

-¿Y qué te hubieras quedado a hacer solo en la casa? Agradece que al menos te ahorras el día de trabajo en la tienda. Y baja la voz- ordenó la bruja, impasible. Sus delgados dedos pasaban página tras página sin prisa.

Watanuki se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado. No es que no agradeciera el pequeño descanso, era sólo que lo sacaba de quicio estar sentado sin hacer nada, aún más cuando su presencia no era requerida en absoluto. Ni siquiera tenía idea de qué estaba buscando la Bruja de la Dimensión ya que esta ni se había molestado en decirle, y tampoco se sentía muy a gusto en esa biblioteca enorme y silenciosa. Generalmente no tenía anda contra las bibliotecas, pero esta en particular daba una sensación de ahogo y claustrofobia que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Y encima había que hablar en voz baja, para colmo del fastidio.

-Me voy a dar una vuelta por ahí- declaró, levantándose de una vez y echando a caminar por un pasillo. Yuuko ni levantó la vista cuando el chico se fue.

Watanuki vagabundeó sin prisa por entre las estanterías repletas y las mesas vacías; por la hora, no había nadie más que ellos dos allí, lo que la hacía aún más aburrida. Y oprimente, extrañamente oprimente. Sentía literalmente que le faltaba el aire conforme se adentraba por los pasillos (¿o salía? No tenía idea ni en qué parte se encontraba) y después de un rato encontró la causa.

"¡Ah, joder! Ni aquí me van a dejar tranquilo" pensó irritado, apartando la vista de las sobras fantasmales que acechaban entre las estanterías. Tal vez si se hacía el que no las veía, no lo vendrían a molestar.

Empezó a caminar más rápido mirando sólo al frente, pero en el acto notó que las sombras lo seguían de cerca. Apresuró cada vez más el paso hasta que en punto se echó a correr, con los espectros pisándole los talones.

Al fin vio al final del pasillo el lugar donde estaba Yuuko, y corrió con toda su fuerza esquivando mesas y sillas para acercarse lo más pronto posible.

-¡¡Yuuko-san, ayudemeeee!!- gritó Watanuki, todavía a unos metros de distancia. Yuuko levantó la mirada lentamente de uno de sus libros, y su cara no denotó la menos sorpresa cuando lo vio llegar corriendo, cansado y agitado, a refugiarse detrás de su silla.

Pero no había nada persiguiéndolo.

-¿Eh?- Watanuki se asomó por sobre el hombro de Yuuko y no vio nada ni remotamente fantasmal por donde había venido corriendo. Inspeccionando más detenidamente, detectó los fantasmas agazapados entre las estanterías a varios metros de distancia, sin atreverse a salir de allí, como los animales que se esconden entre los árboles alrededor de un claro.

"¿Por qué dejaron de perseguirme?" se preguntó Watanuki.

-Se alejaron cuando empezaste a gritar- explicó Yuuko como si hubiera hecho la pregunta en voz alta.

-Pero eso… no tiene sentido- Watanuki se rascó el cuello, intentando hallarle sentido a las palabras de la bruja.- Nunca había sabido nada de fantasmas en una biblioteca.

- Estos espíritus se encuentran aquí por la muy sencilla razón de que es un lugar tranquilo y a ellos no les gusta ser molestados. Como las bibliotecas tienden a ser lugares silenciosos, ya te das cuenta por qué se quedaron aquí- explicó en voz baja, empezando a juntar la pila de libros que estaban desparramados sobre la mesa. Conforme iba bajando la voz, Watanuki podía notar cómo la nube de fantasmas iba avanzando de su escondite, un paso a la vez. Y entonces fue que lo entendió.

-¿Y por eso es que me decía que bajara la voz?

-Claro que si. Aunque estén aquí, no hay razón para perturbarlos, y tu parloteas tan fuerte que no dejas descansar a los espíritus- le reprochó, pinchándole un brazo con el dedo índice- Además, es una biblioteca al fin y al cabo, hay que guardar silencio.

La mandíbula de Watanuki cayó hasta el piso. Simplemente no podía creerlo.

-Entonces- masculló, completamente fastidiado- ¿Me va a decir que estuve hablando en voz baja todo el día para no molestar a los mismos fantasmas que me persiguen y atormentan a mi?

-Exacto- dijo Yuuko con frescura. Se disponía ya a marcharse, con un par de libros bajo el brazo. Ignoró olímpicamente a Watanuki, quien estaba tieso en el lugar con los puños cerrados y expresión de estar haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no gritarle algo horrible.

"Me… saca… de… quicio!!" pensó el chico, apretando los dientes.

-Vamos, Watanuki. Ya tengo lo que necesito- lo llamó Yuuko-san, a varios metros de distancia de él. Por un momento, Watanuki pensó en quedarse allí y dejar que se fuera, tanto más tranquilo hubiera estado solo, hasta que captó unas sombras moviéndose lentamente hacia él con el rabillo del ojo.

-Urgh, me había olvidado de eso- comentó para si, recordando a los fantasmas. Miró hacia allí y ahí estaban de nuevo, acercándose lentamente, como un depredador que intenta agarrar desprevenida a su presa. Watanuki se volvió rápidamente y se apresuró a alcanzar a Yuuko.

-¡Yuuko-san, espéreme! ¡No me deje aquí solo! -.-U

Jeje, uno creería que con toda esa magia y tal, la Bruja de la Dimensión debería tener hasta internet en su tienda, pero parece que todavía no (speedyficate, Yuuko!!) XD lol Aguanten las bibliotecas embrujadas!!


	9. 9: Calabaza

Si, a pesar de que intuyo que este tema debe ser particularmente proclive a los fics de Halloween, mal les pese me salió así. Era eso o una historia donde Watanuki se veía mágicamente transportado al huerto de calabazas de Garrid X) Se imaginan?? Bue, para eso están los fanfic jeje. Igual, si se fijan bien, está inspirado en la fiesta de Halloween del libro de las Mokonas.

**9: Calabaza**

-Dime otra vez por qué estoy haciendo esto.

-Pero Clow, querido, ¿cuando has visto una celebración de Halloween sin calabazas? preguntó Yuuko como si de algo muy obvio se tratara, dando una calada de su pipa larga mientras Clow se ensuciaba las manos, con su túnica morada arremangada hasta los codos.

-Si, pero... es que esto no parece precisamente una cara- dijo Clow con una mueca, alejándose para contemplar mejor el resultado de su trabajo. Sólo se podía adivinar que era una cara por la posición de las hendiduras y los agujeros, ya que estos no estaban muy bien acabados.

-Ay Clow, ¿es que te tengo que ayudar en todo?- Yuuko se levantó, dejando su pipa sobre una mesita, y se acercó al otro extremo de esta, donde Clow estaba trabajando- Dame eso.

Agarró el cuchillo con el que Clow había estado trabajando y se puso a examinar la calabaza, frunciendo el ceño a medida que avanzaba en su inspección.

-Ya, en serio Clow, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor que esto- refunfuñó ella mientras realizaba unos retoques con el filo del cuchillo.

-No es mi culpa- se defendió Clow- Esa cosa en tu pipa me está mareando mucho.

-¿Que clase de excusa es esa?- Yuuko levantó una ceja.

-Una real- dijo el, apartándose un poco hacia una ventana.

-Ya está- dijo Yuuko, apreciando satisfecha el resultado.

-Quedó mejor- concedió Clow, esbozando una sonrisa un tanto vacilante.

-Clow, ¿te sientes bien? Te has puesto verde- observó la bruja, mirándolo con ojo crítico.

-No es nada- aseguró este, pero con esto no la engañó. Yuuko se puso de pie y en un parpadeo estuvo junto a él, observándolo lo suficientemente de cerca como para considerarlo invasión del espacio personal.- Bueno... a lo mejor necesito aire.

Yuuko abrió la puerta deslizante y lo tomó del brazo con ambas manos, llevándolo afuera con un tirón suave pero decidido. Lo sentó en el piso de la galería de madera con la misma facilidad que si fuera un niño, de manera que sus pies rozaban el pasto del jardín. El viento de la tarde los recibió con una ráfaga fría propia de la época del año.

Yuuko ocupó un lugar junto a él sin soltarle el brazo.

-Si de verdad te hacía mal, me hubieras dicho- le reprochó esta.

-¿Y tú lo hubieras apagado?- preguntó Clow.

-¿Por ti?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara, entrecerrando los ojos- Tal vez.

Clow se rió y le pasó distraídamente una mano por el pelo, perdiéndose en los colores deslumbrantes del ocaso. Se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que una serie de golpes y ruidos provenientes de la casa los trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

-Mejor vamos a ver qué hacen las mokonas, no sea que se entusiasmen demasiado con esto del Halloween- sugirió Clow, leyendo la preocupación en el rostro de Yuuko por cualquier cosa frágil que se encontrara en la misma habitación que las mokonas.

-Sí, probablemente sea lo mejor- Yuuko soltó el brazo de Clow y se puso de pie con premura- ¿Ya no estás mareado?

-No, todo bien- respondió Clow sonriendo nuevamente- ¿Qué recomienda la Doctora Ichihara si persiste el malestar?

-Mmm... Te recomiendo...- dijo Yuuko, pensando-... la cena y uno, no, mejor dos vasos de sake.

-... de acuerdo nnU Por cierto, te toca hacer la siguiente calabaza.

-Entonces ya te mostraré cómo se hace una verdadera calabaza de Noche de Brujas- declaró Yuuko con orgullo

-Vale, pero primero la cena.

-Si. Y el sake.

Clow siguió a Yuuko a la sala, donde las mokonas estaban decorando todo para la Noche de Brujas a su estilo, decidiendo que la pròxima calabaza la harìa con magia, sòlo por las dudas.


	10. 10: Marioneta

Bue, creo que se viene uno un poco largo... ni siquiera sé de dónde salió esta idea que estoy teniendo para este tema, es algún territorio inexplorado de mi cerebro O.o

Como sea… ¡¡Alto crossover con Death Note!! Sigan leyendo…

DEATH NOTE LE PERTENECE A TSUGUMI OBATA Y TAKESHI NO-ME-ACUERDO-CUANTO

XXXHOLIC ES PROPIEDAD DE CLAMP.

**10: Marioneta**

Levantó la mirada hacia la misteriosa edificación que tenía delante. Se trataba de una casa de estilo tradicional japonés, que se encontraba en un espacio formado por otros tres altísimos y modernos edificios de oficinas. El contraste era tal que indefectiblemente atraía la atención, tanto al punto de querer asomarse por la verja a espiar en el interior de la casa.

Light Yagami cerró los dedos alrededor de la lapicera que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo y avanzó un titubeante paso en dirección a la puerta. No tenía idea de por qué se estaba acercando tanto allí, era definitivamente una imprudencia. ¿Y si ese detective había mandado a seguirlo otra vez? Sería sospechoso que lo vieran entrando en un sitio como ése… ¿Pero qué era, después de todo? La puerta estaba abierta, y más allá de la valla se veía un jardín, y muchas cosas distintas sobre el pasto, y se escuchaban personas en su interior.

Bah, no le importaba si lo estaban siguiendo, no le veía el crimen a estar parado cerca de una casa, y de todos modos si había problemas ya los solucionaría, no por nada él era Dios.

-Eh, Light, ¿qué miras ahí adentro?- le preguntó una voz profunda, unos pocos centímetros por arriba de su cabeza.

-Nada, Ryuk, sólo quiero entrar a ver- respondió el chico al shinigami que lo seguía a todas partes.

Watanuki daba vueltas a las montañas y montañas de cosas, sacudiendo polvo, doblando y guardando, cambiando de sitio y volviendo a apilar los incontables tesoros que guardaba su jefa en el interior de su tienda. Por suerte no tenía que hacer esto más que una vez al mes, ya que tomaba casi todo el día. Y encima después tenía que salir a comprar las cosas para preparar la cena, y luego le tocaba lavar los platos, y…

Interrumpió su cadena de nefastos pensamientos cuando la Bruja de la Dimensión en persona se asomó por la galería y lo llamó.

-Watanuki, ¿puedes dejar eso e ir a preparar un té? Seguirás otro día- le indicó. Se había cambiado las ropas de diario por un hermoso vestido de color azul marino con detalles bordados y algunos brazaletes haciendo juego. Su cabello colgaba lacio y pulcro tras su espalda, sin ningún tipo de accesorio.

-Si, ahora voy- dijo Watanuki, dejando a un lado el plumero y el delantal, no menos que aliviado de poder dejar esa tarea cansadora al menos de momento. Mientras iba hacia la cocina cayó en la cuenta de la significancia del cambio de ropa de la bruja; solía arreglarse más cuando estaba por llegar un cliente, y eso sumado al hecho de que lo había mandado a preparar el té, era una señal inequívoca de que alguien estaba por venir.

"Pobres incautos" pensó Watanuki meneando la cabeza de un lado al otro, mientras buscaba las tazas y la bandeja y acomodaba todo. "Ni se imaginan lo que se van a encontrar del otro lado de la puerta"

En eso escuchó voces desde la entrada, eran un par de voces agudas que sin duda eran de Maru y Moro, y una voz más profunda que pertenecía al cliente que acababa de llegar. También escuchó cómo Yuuko lo recibía, y la usual incertidumbre inicial de intentar explicar por qué había entrado así sin más en la casa. Luego escuchaba a Yuuko explicar que ésa era en realidad una tienda, y que ella podía concederle cualquier deseo que quisiera. Después venía más incertidumbre, y un tono de voz que indicaba claramente no creer una sola palabra de todo aquello. Entonces Yuuko se limitaba a decir, en su tono imperturbable de siempre, que no importaba si lo creía o no, por que el mero hecho de que hubiera entrado a su tienda ese día estaba predestinado.

Fue entonces cuando el agua comenzó a hervir y Watanuki se apresuró a sacarla del fuego para acabar de preparar el té. Una vez preparado todo, lo colocó en una bandeja y se dispuso a llevarlo al salón. Al entrar lo primero que vio fuel nuevo cliente, un chico casi de su edad o tal vez un poco más grande, sentado algo incómodamente bajo la mirada de Yuuko, pero por todo lo demás se veía como un chico normal. Pero fue sin duda lo segundo que vio lo que casi le hace tirar la bandeja del susto.

Un enorme demonio, grande como un ropero, estaba de pie a pocos centímetros de la silla donde estaba el muchacho, mirando curiosamente alrededor. Tenía la cara pálida, unos ojos amarillos saltones y toda clase de cadenas y accesorios brillantes colgando del cuerpo. Watanuki intentó por todos los medios mantener la compostura de su expresión, tarea que se volvió significativamente difícil cuando el demonio, o lo que fuera, se volvió para observarlo.

"Maldición, ¿sabrá que lo he visto?" se preguntó Watanuki con preocupación "Parece que viene con el chico, me pregunto si él sabe que está ahí… mejor no decir nada, no, creo que sólo debería dejar las tazas e irme…"

-Watanuki- la voz de Yuuko casi lo hizo saltar, al interrumpir de manera tan abrupta sus divagaciones- Sirve primero a nuestros invitados, después me traes una taza para mi.

Watanuki asintió en silencio y estiró el brazo para ofrecerle la taza al gran demonio negro en lugar de dejarla frente a su jefa, sin poder evitar reparar en la expresión del chico cuando Yuuko dijo esto. El más completo y perfecto shock.

Que se puso peor cuando el demonio respondió:

-Te lo agradezco, pero no tomo té- dijo, rechazando la taza con un gesto de la mano- Pero si tuvieras una manzana…

-Si, por supuesto- dijo Watanuki dejando finalmente la taza frente a Yuuko y apresurándose a volver a la cocina para evitar la mirada del chico, que parecía que podría matarlo ahí mismo por haber contestado.

Light se las arregló para recomponer su expresión calmada antes de que llamara mucho la atención. El chico de anteojos regresó por donde vino, mientras Ryuk flotaba por ahí sin rumbo fijo hasta que decidió salir por una puerta corrediza que estaba abierta hacia la galería. Mantuvo su cara inexpresiva y seria, pero la bruja ya había notado su expresión de sorpresa.

-Es un interesante espíritu el que viene contigo. Un auténtico shinigami, sin duda- comentó en un tono casual, con una media sonrisa que estaba empezando a ponerlo de los nervios- Me pregunto cómo pasó eso, no es común verlos en estos días, aún estando en el rubro… si entiendes lo que digo.

Light carraspeó ligeramente.

-Bueno, se puede decir que es… ejem, una especie de sociedad.

-Ah, vaya- dijo Yuuko, levantando una ceja.- Es interesante, pero mejor vayamos de vuelta a nuestro asunto. Ahora, acerca de tu deseo…

-Perdón… ¿deseo?

-El motivo por el que estás aquí- explicó Yuuko, agarrando su taza de té- ya te he dicho que es inevitable que estés aquí, ya que eso significa que yo puedo cumplir tu deseo. De otro modo jamás hubieras entrado.

Light la miró de reojo mientras la mujer tomaba unos sorbos de su taza, cuestionándose seriamente si creer en lo que le estaba diciendo o no. Al final, después de todas las cosas extrañas que había visto desde que había conseguido ese cuaderno que ahora mismo llevaba en la mochila, ¿qué le decía que nada de eso era realmente posible?

Mientras tanto, Watanuki estaba metido de cabeza en la heladera buscando una manzana en el cajón de la fruta, aunque estaba pensando seriamente cerrar la puerta y quedarse ahí adentro hasta que el chico y su demonio se hubieran marchado aunque se congelara. Definitivamente había algo que no le olía bien en este asunto. Pero…

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Así que salió con la manzana en la mano y se plantó frente a la puerta de la sala, pero después de un rápido vistazo a través de una rendija en la puerta entreabierta, constató que el demonio no estaba allí.

Contrariado, se volvió por el pasillo, preguntándose a dónde podía haber ido, hasta que llegó a la galería que daba al jardín frontal, donde todavía habían quedado desperdigadas todas las cosas del Desván de los Tesoros. El extraño demonio estaba de pie tranquilamente mirando con cierta curiosidad hacia todas las cosas, y se volvió cuando escuchó a Watanuki acercarse

-¡Ah, muchas gracias!- dijo cuando éste le alcanzó la manzana. Watanuki se quedó un segundo mirando distraído las cosas en el jardín, pensando cómo haría para guardarlas todas antes de que oscureciera, cuando la voz rasposa del demonio interrumpió sus divagaciones- Me encantan las manzanas del mundo humano, en mi mundo no las tenemos así, ¿sabes?

-¿Ah, no?- inquirió Watanuki, genuinamente interesado.

-Si, en el mundo shinigami…

-Ah, entonces usted es un shi- shinigami- dijo Watanuki tartamudeando un poco.

-Cierto, no me he presentado: soy el shinigami Ryuk a tu servicio…- el shinigami levantó la vista hacia algún punto por encima de su cabeza y volvió a mirar al chico- …Watanuki Kimihiro.

-¿¡Ah!? ¿¿Cómo supo mi nombre??- Watanuki retrocedió con sorpresa, mientras que el shinigami se reía.

-Jaja, cosa de shinigamis- contestó enigmáticamente.- Vaya, y veo que tu nombre se escribe como…

"Oh no, aquí vamos"

-¡Watanuki se escribe como 1 de Abril, Watanuki!- un extraño punto negro parlante se acercó dando saltos a donde estaban el shinigami y el chico.

-¡Exacto!- dijo Ryuk.

-Oh genial- se lamentó Watanuki- Por cierto, él es Mokona. Mokona, él es el shinigami Ryuk-san.

-Encantado, Mokona-san.

-Igualmente.

Mokona y Ryuk intercambiaron saludos ante la impasibilidad de Watanuki, que todavía estaba rabiando por el consabido juego de palabras que hacían con su nombre.

-¡Oye, Watanuki, ya que estamos podrías traer algo de sake mientras esperamos!- sugirió Mokona.

-¿¡Queee!? Tu estas mal de la cabeza si piensas que van a…!

Pero un sonido los interrumpió, proveniente del interior de la tienda, haciendo que los tres se quedaran en repentino silencio para escuchar.

El chico parecía estar discutiendo con la bruja, aunque no se podía entender lo que decía, hablaba en un tono elevado mientras que la voz de la bruja apenas era perceptible, como si lo hiciera a propósito para que no la escucharan… lo cual venía a ser el caso.

Watanuki, Ryuk y Mokona se apartaron rápidamente de la puerta un segundo antes de que esta se abriera para dar paso a un furibundo Light, que sujetaba fuertemente contra sí un cuaderno de tapas negras.

-Vamos, Ryuk- ordenó con la voz cargada de ira, y enfiló directo hacia la puerta sin mirar para atrás. Ryuk les dirigió una mirada de confusión y disculpa a sus sorprendidos interlocutores.

-Lo siento, Mokona-san, me parece que será en otra ocasión. Hasta otra, Kimihiro-kun- se despidió y salió flotando detrás del chico.

-Light, ¿qué pasó?- inquirió Ryuk, intrigado. Casi le costaba seguir al japonés que avanzaba dando zancadas, murmurando cosas en voz baja.

-Pero mira que descaro, querer quedarse con mi Death Note sólo a cambio de un simple nombre… ¡Nadie más puede ser Kira! Evidentemente no sabe con quién está tratando… Y encima no quería aceptar ninguna otra cosa, sin importar cuánto le insistí… y todo ese delirio sobre pagar el precio justo… ¿Qué se piensa? Encima usando un nombre falso, qué poco respeto hacia el Dios del Nuevo Mundo… No importa, no necesito un deseo para averiguar un simple nombre, eso puedo hacerlo yo solo, ni bien consiga rescatar a Misa… ya verá esa…

Las figuras del estudiante y del shinigami (aunque ésta no fuera visible para nadie más) se perdieron en el horizonte.

-Yuuko-san, ¿qué pasó?- inquirió Watanuki levantando la vista hacia su mentora, quien todavía tenía la vista en el punto fijo donde había desaparecido el chico.- ¿Por qué se enojó tanto?

-Evidentemente no está conciente del verdadero precio de su deseo- respondió Yuuko con tranquilidad- Lo único que podía pagar un dato tan valioso como el que me pedía, y que era literalmente una cosa de vida o muerte para él, era ese cuaderno que llevaba consigo, pero no quiso entregarlo por ningún motivo.

-¿Sólo un cuaderno? ¿Qué tenía de especial?

-No te dejes engañar por su aspecto inocente- le advirtió Yuuko, enseñándole un par de hojas de papel que traía en una mano- Ese aparentemente insignificante cuaderno tiene el poder suficiente para controlar la vida de todas las personas del mundo al antojo de su poseedor, como si no fueran más que simples marionetas.

-Eeh?? ¿Eso es posible? – Watanuki se rascó la cabeza, incapaz de imaginarse tanto poder en una sola cosa.

-La verdad es que es algo aberrante- dijo Yuuko para sí, estudiando las cuatro o cinco hojas que tenía en sus manos.- Tal cosa sólo podía haber salido del mundo de los dioses de la muerte. Nadie debería ser la marioneta de otra persona. Pero el valor que ese chico le da a esa herramienta es casi tanto como la importancia de averiguar el nombre de una persona a la que le conviene eliminar, y no fue capaz de aceptar eso. Hazme un favor- se volvió hacia Watanuki y le puso las páginas en la mano- guarda esto en esa caja con candado que tiene los pájaros en la tapa. Es muy importante que nadie lo toque.

-¿Son páginas de ese cuaderno? ¿Por qué las arrancó si su deseo no fue concedido?- preguntó Watanuki haciendo lo ordenado y colocando la llave en un gran manojo que andaba dando vueltas por el jardín

-Digamos que le cobré la consulta- Yuuko sonrió misteriosamente antes de volverse hacia el interior de la casa- Ahora, si quieres te cuento mejor cómo funciona ese cuaderno, si haces me traes una botella de sake…

-¡Ah, no! ¡Otra vez a empinar el codo, no! En ese caso no hace falta que me explique nada- se negó Watanuki.

-Como quieras, pero igual te vas a traer el sake- dijo Yuuko, mientras Watanuki suspiraba, derrotado, y se metía de nuevo en la tienda.

Al fiiin!! No puedo creer que me llevó tanto tiempo esta cosa, es que estuve muuuuy ocupada (mi agenda es un infierno desde que empecé a trabajar a la tarde .) Medio que me explayé demasiado en otras cosas, por que la historia no tiene mucho que ver con el tema "Marioneta"…

Se imaginan a Ruyk y Mokona conociéndose y tomando sake juntos?? Jaja tengo que hacer un dibujo sobre eso XD Como sea, espero que les haya gustado, y voy a tratar de actualizar más seguido


End file.
